Shut Up and Skate
by TARDISlover3
Summary: When it comes to skating, Anna always gets a big, fat F. What will Elsa, Jack, and Kristoff do to help her learn how to stop falling down and start keeping her ankles straight? It'll take some practice, but it might just turn out alright in the end.


Shut up and Skate

A Jelsa and Kristanna One-Shot

So... I think I broke my wrist.

Let me explain, I went ice skating for the first time over the weekend with my friends Ash, Lauren, Bri and Lyss. I managed to get off the wall, but then... ;( So yup, I'm getting an x ray today. I'll know later this afternoon, I think.

This is something my friends and I came up with while we were skating. Hope you enjoy :)

Shut up and Skate

 _Oh don't you dare fall down, just keep your ankles straight_

I sighed, holding out my hands. "Come on, Anna." I said. "It's not that hard. Skating's easy! All you need to do is keep your ankles straight, and no one will get hurt."

 _I said, You're not helping_

"You know, you're not helping." My sister Anna whined as she wobbled on the ice. Her boyfriend Kristoff tried to hold her steady from behind as I skated backwards behind her.

 _She said, Shut up and skate with me_

My boyfriend Jack zoomed around us. "Show off!" Anna called.

 _This ice will be the death of me_

 _She said, ow ow, Shut up and skate with me_

Kristoff let go of Anna. "Try and skate to Elsa."

Anna wobbled and slid until she slammed headfirst into me. "OW!" I shrieked.

 _We were victims of the rink_

 _This is the worst idea we've had I think_

"Can we please just go home and have hot chocolate?" Anna asked. "This isn't a good idea anymore."

 _Help me, I think my cheeks are turning pink_

 _My butt was born to be on the ice, born to be on the ice_

"Oh come on, Anna," Jack said, stopping next to me. "Lighten up!"

Anna frowned and tried to skate towards the wall. It didn't end well, because suddenly her butt was on the ice. She groaned.

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how I fell down_

I skated over and grabbed Anna's arm. We stood up and started to move back to the middle when she fell, pulling me with her. My right hand painfully collided with the ice as we fell forward.

 _We took the ice and she said..._

 _Oh don't you dare fall down, just keep your ankles straight_

 _I said, You're not helping_

I pulled her up with my left arm. "Ok, stay steady. There's a rhythm to this whole ice skating business."

""I can't do it, Elsa. I simply cannot do it."

"Zip it, and start moving your feet!"

 _She said, Shut up and skate with me_

 _This ice will be the death of me_

Anna pulled on my right wrist as she flailed to stay upright and I flinched. Jack put a hand on my shoulder. "You ok?"

"Fine," I bit out. "I think I landed on my hand the wrong way. It's probably nothing."

"Ok, but if it gets too much, you need to take a break."

"I'll be ok. Thanks for caring, though." I pecked his lips and turned back to my sister.

 _She said, ow ow, Shut up and skate with me_

 _Some laceless skates and her bruised up knees_

"Kristoff, can you take her please? I need to skate by myself for a little," I said. He nodded and took Anna's arm.

 _My zooming past_

 _Really fast_

 _Skating dream_

I grabbed Jack's hand and the two of us skated around. "I bet I skate faster than you!" I said, skating around Jack in circles.

"You're on, Els."

The two of us took off, weaving around the other skaters, until the two of us reached the other side of the rink. We tied, of course.

 _I felt it in my chest that I was falling free_

 _My butt was born to be on the ice, born to be on the ice_

Behind us, Anna scrambled on her feet and fell on her butt again, her surprised scream echoing throughout the room.

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how I fell down_

 _We took the ice and she said..._

I sighed and skated over to her. I grabbed her arm to try and pull her up, but she slipped on the ground and I ended up falling on top of her, my hand slamming into the ice once again.

 _Oh don't you dare fall down, just keep your ankles straight_

 _I said, You're not helping_

 _She said, Shut up and skate with me_

"Anna!" I groaned, pushing myself off the ice and onto my feet. I dragged her over to the wall where she grabbed onto the bar and pulled herself up.

"Ok, I think you should just shuffle by the wall for a bit before we do anything else that's drastic," I said before I skated off. Kristoff came up and stayed with Anna.

 _This ice will be the death of me_

 _She said, ow ow, Shut up and skate with me_

After skating with Jack and racing around, the two of us went down to see Anna and Kristoff.

"Time to go back out, Anna," I said, holding my hands out.

Anna took them, and Jack and Kristoff skated on either side of me, so we were like a wall of human protection.

 _Deep in the ice_

 _I think I see my funeral_

The human wall was actually working and Anna was actually skating -of course, she stumbled around a lot- until she tripped on her skates and fell onto all three of us. We crashed into the ground, groaning.

 _I realise_

 _I need to leave now_

 _This is insane_

I pulled myself from the pile of limbs, groaning. "Why, Anna? Just... why?"

"This is crazy, Els," Jack said, pulling himself up to balance back on the ice.

 _I should leave before I die_

 _I almost left but she said..._

Kristoff helped Anna up. "Maybe we should retire for the day."

"I second that," Anna said, wobbling.

"No way!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. "We're going to try one more time. Kristoff, support Anna from the back. Jack, stay on her right. I'll help her from the front."

 _Oh don't you dare fall down, just keep your ankles straight_

 _I said, You're not helping_

 _She said, Shut up and skate with me_

"Ok," Anna said. "I can do this." She took a deep breath and edged her foot forward.

The four of us started to move. "You can do it, Anna!" I cheered.

"I got it, I got it, I got it," Anna chanted as she moved. Her feet started slipping, so I gripped her hands tighter. "I don't got it, I don't got it, I don't got it!"

 _This ice will be the death of me_

 _She said, ow ow, Shut up and skate!_

"Come on, Anna!" Kristoff said. He braced her form behind, keeping her up straighter.

 _Oh don't you dare fall down, just keep your ankles straight_

 _I said, You're not helping_

 _She said, Shut up and skate with me_

"Woohoo!" Anna shouted as we moved a bit faster across the ice. "I'm doing it!"

 _This ice will be the death of me_

 _She said, ow ow, Shut up and skate with me_

"I'm going to let go, ok?" I asked.

She nodded, and the four of us moved to skate beside her.

"In actually skating on my own!" she cried happily.

 _Ooooooooooooohhh_

 _Ow, ow, Shut up and skate with me_

All was going well, until...

"Watch out!" A boy my age slammed into all four of us, knocking us onto the ground in another heap. I think Jack flipped him the bird as he skated away without apologizing.

 _Ooooooooooooohhh_

"Well," I sighed as Jack helped me up. "We'll try again next week."

 _Ow, ow, Shut up and skate with me._

...

"So, skating's easy?" Anna asked three days after our skating escapade, a smug smile on her face. "And no one is gonna get hurt?"

I groaned and stared at my sprained wrist. Those falls I took really did a number on it. "Oh, just shut up."

The End.

So yes, I did sprain my wrist. I have to wear a brace for the rest of the week and then I should be ok. This story isn't historically correct, it was me who was Anna and Bri, Ash, and Lauren who were Elsa, except they didn't sprain their wrists. Lyss didn't go out on the ice much at all. Though the particular fall that did it was when I actually got off the wall and was teaching Bri how to do it when she tripped and fell kind a on top of me, then we both fell forward.

It was earlier in the day when the four of us started this parody. Lauren and Bri were yapping at me, keep your ankles straight, try not to fall down, stay balanced, blah blah blah and I'm like, "Shut up and skate!" So we started it. Ash came from helping Lyss skate and we gave her the idea. It was fun.

Hope you enjoyed! It was hard enough writing this with one hand, :( so, don't expect too much from me this week. Look to next week though. :)

See you later!

P.S: Soon, Ash and Lauren and maybe Bri will be doing a YouTube video of this sometime soon. I'll be there, but I'll be the director and camera woman, so you won't see me. So, look out for that! The four of us need to get together and decide when we're doing it.

THIS JUST IN: Ash and Lauren have gotten a recording done! I found out today after I got back from the radiologist (I wrote the rest of this fic in the car on the way back to school) The two are gonna make a lyric vid first, one that I'm very excited to see. Can't wait!

Ok, NOW I'm going. See ya!

:)


End file.
